Angelic Persona: Devilish Goal
by Snow Shadows
Summary: After Rewinding Town Allen captured Road and had perverted way with her with a dirty goal in mind. A side of him he only has for Road. As wrong as it was, he wanted her and nothing will stop him from having Road. Oneshot. Requested by Jameis.


**DGM**

**-o0o- ****Oneshot -o0o-**

* * *

**Rated M for lemon. Requested by jameis. **

* * *

Allen stared at the girl who had tortured Lenalee, Miranda, and Allen. Was it to his luck or dismay that he found her so fast and coincidentally? She, Road Camelot, was a Noah. She was in her human form, standing in front of a candy shop with a bright, delighted smile. Her creamy skin was only a few shades darker than his and her dark blue-purplish hair wasn't as spikey as he remembered. Was that the difference between her human and Noah form? There was another thing he found interesting about her. She looked to be 12 years old, but... something told him she was older than that. He may not know much about the Noah Clan, but Lavi and Bookman have been filling Allen and Komui in piece by piece with what little information they had, or with what little information they were willing to lend to the Black Order. Lenalee, however, was still in a coma due to Road and Miranda was off somewhere, preparing to go to the Black Order to become one of the newest exorcists. Allen didn't understand why she just couldn't come with them. In a way he was sort of glad, because if she was here, then he'd have to take care of her, but now... Let's just say he wouldn't want Miranda to know about this.

See, ever since the incident in Rewinding Town, Allen couldn't get his head around Road. It was wrong, it definitely was so wrong, but he was drawn to her. This burning feeling inside him, he thought it had been hatred directed at the Noah, but it wasn't. It was a special feeling. This feeling led to a... a... a dirty goal. Maybe training under Marian Cross has affected him. Just a tiny piece of his personality had rubbed off on Allen and this little piece was only for her, for Road Camelot.

Allen gazed at Road with a smile. From his spot on some staircases by a lake and bridge he had a clear view of her. It just so happened he had turned his head at the right time. Slowly and carefully, he walked toward Road, making sure to stay out of the reflections on the window to candy shop. When she entered he stood by the door, waiting for her to come back out. He thought it was a very good thing he had recently destroyed the last of the akuma in this town only moments ago.

When Road came back out, he swiftly pulled her to the side-he was in an alleyway-and he covered her mouth just in case. His other hand was wrapped around her stomach, forcing Road against his body. For a brief moment he took the time to note on how warm her petite body was. That wasn't the only thing, but that brief second only allowed his mind to fully process that fact. Immediately she started squirming and honestly, Allen thought of it as cute in a bizarre way. The face she made was cute, to be exact. Although he could barely see her expression.

"Who ar-"

Road was cut off by Allen's left arm. On impulse he had hit the back of her head really, really, _extremely_ hard and you could he the sound of impact. A tinge of guilt washed over Allen. It was just in his nature to feel guilty for it, but then again, she was supposed to be an enemy. _Supposed_ to. What did it matter if he smashed her head in? Oh right, this feeling he had for her. And Allen being Allen knew all too well what this feeling was. It was intensifying with each passing moment and Allen kept thinking about it. The memory of Road laughing and ridiculing the exorcists in Miranda's apartment sent rage through him and it damaged a little bit of his pride. How could he have been so weak, so vulnerable to the likes of her? To the enemy? Hell, he spent many minutes thinking about it he almost forgot Road was still here and in his arms.

He smiled. He had his Road's head so hard she fell unconscious and that just put his plan into action, if Allen had the courage to. It proved to be so. Yes, Allen Walker had the courage to put his plan into action. A plan he had created in mere seconds. So long as he didn't get caught by his comrades he would be fine, but if he did, well then, he hoped one would either keep their mouth shut or he'd run away from the Black Order. That's how bad his plan was... For the Black Order.

Allen took Road to his hotel room. Luckily for him, the hotel the Black Order had originally gone to had only two rooms left. One was for Lenalee and Komui since he was her brother. The other room had only two beds and Komui wouldn't let Allen sleep on the floor because of his injuries weren't fully healed yet and Allen was an exorcist and some other things. So Allen got booked in a different hotel then everyone else. It was unlikely any one of them would drop by and so long as they didn't that was absolutely wonderful.

Allen set Road down on the king-sized bed. She groaned and Allen assumed her brain was aware of her head being smacked. He wondered, though, was it possible it could have healed already? She did regenerate in seconds when Allen's claw had practically turned her into a... well, she looked like a zombie. He shook his head to get rid of that thought and studied Road's hands. '_If she were to wake up she would react. I should tie her up._' Allen thought.

Allen couldn't really find anything good to tie her hands with, so he found some random piece of cloth, ripped it up, and tied her hands to the headboard. He didn't even hesitate with strapping her feet to the back board on the bed. He wasn't too sure on how Road would react and frankly, he didn't want to be kicked. So after that was done, he pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. He had made sure the door was locked, all curtains closed, and he also made sure he found Timcampy and ordered the golem to not tell a soul about this. He trusted Timcampy and knew the golem would listen. He had to anyways. Once Allen had made sure he wouldn't be busted in any which way, he sat back in his chair. He crossed one leg over the other and perched his folded hands on his knee. A devilish smile crept onto his face.

He inspect Road from his position in the chair and his smile got bigger and bigger with each passing second. Road was beautiful. Oh, how he relished this opportunity. He couldn't even stop the nasty, dirty thoughts from running through his mind as he admired her creamy skin. Oh, how badly he wanted to touch her. He wanted to do so right now. But he chided himself over and over and held back. He was a gentleman and even this sweet and twisted-and sadistic if you go by the Black Order's perspectives-this goal of his had to be done in the gentlemanly fashion. Besides, he wants Road to be awake when he finally initiates his plan. For now, Allen suppressed the urge to jump on Road and rip her clothes off like a ferocious and wild beast. It was so hard and so painful to restrain himself, but he had to.

The always present good side of Allen-his conscience-was trying to talk Allen out of this. He was trying to reason through this irrational and impulsive action his hormones were obviously producing, but oh no, the other side of Allen, a side he didn't even know he possessed, was stronger. Just this once Allen could do something bad and immoral.

_'Just once, Allen Walker. Afterwards, we can both go back to living our normal lives.' _An angel that looked exactly like Allen said as he sat on Allen's shoulder. '_Then, if I let you do this, do you promise to never do this again? Never even think about it?_'

Allen blinked his eyes several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming this whole thing, but he wasn't. The angel was there. So Allen left it at that, not caring how the angel was produced, then he ogled Road's breasts. Despite Road not knowing and her being asleep, a blush adorned his graceful features. Yet, Allen through this and all the thoughts he had, all the scenes he had going through his head repeatedly, Allen held an ever innocent expression. No one would think that Allen even had a feeling for Road let alone capture her and lay her in his hotel room. Or worse, have thoughts of touching wrong in all the wrong-or to Allen, the right-places. He almost forgot about the angel on his shoulder. Then another one appeared on his opposite shoulder, but it was wearing red, had horns, and a sharp triton. He also looked exactly like Allen and just like the angel, Allen only stared at him for a mere second before setting his eyes on Road's chest again.

'_Just once? Hell no! He can't just once touch her. And not just touch her. It needs to be physical! Angel, step aside, Allen needs this.' _Devil Allen said.

"More than touch?" Allen asked, letting his eyes drift down Road's body until they stopped at her skirt.

Angel Allen gasped in horror, getting so pale he was almost transparent. Devil Allen grinned, nudging Allen's neck. Slowly, a devious smile etched on Allen's face as well. Even still he looked so innocent. "More than touch." he repeated, causing the Devil Allen to laugh and Angel Allen gasp again. A third gasp soon came when Allen added, "Yes, of course. More than touch."

'_Oh, no, no, no... No! You mustn't Allen, you mustn't! You can't have _IT_,' _the appalled Angel Allen drawled. '_With a Noah. Now Lenalee, she's a nice choice. But a Noah? No, I absolutely cannot allow you to do this with her. It's outrageous! Absolutely vile and... and... and..._'

'_Sensible._' Devil Allen supplied.

'_Yes, thank you, Devil. It's absolutely sensible._' Angel Allen said, but when he caught on to the trick he gasped a fourth time. '_NO! What I meant was it's preposterous. You shouldn't even bed a woman until you're both of age... and possibly married.'_

'_Allen might not live that long. Live while you're young, Allen! Do it! Do it now! She'll wake up._' Devil Allen cooed.

"No, she won't. I knocked her out. Now if she was asleep she would wake up." Allen said softly, feeling guilty again, but then stared at Road's face. "Patience, I will do it. I will. I can't resist her. There's just some connection between us."

'_Uh, yeah,_' Angel Allen drawled dryly again. '_She wants to kill you, and you should want to do the same after what she did to you. She bolted your arm to a wall, nearly killed you, Lenalee, and poor Miranda, too. Your connection to the Noah is war. The only thing!_'

"True, I should hate her..."

'_That's the spirit. Now just turn her in to the Black Order. Do the right thing, Allen Walker. You're a respectable exorcist._'

'_The right damn thing is so fucking boring. Why do the right thing when you can have so much fun with a goddess. She's sexy and petite. Her body will be a wonderland. A nice way to release a lot of stress and pressure everyone and that goddamned angel has hammered on you, buddy. You know you want it. You said you can't resist. So don't try._' Devil Allen said with an excited growl.

"Oh, yes, I want to. I want to, but our worlds are so far apart. Would she want the same? Would she want me to?" Allen mumbled.

'_Who cares? Did you want to be bolted to the wall and nearly murdered? NO! So in returned, you take the lovely goddess, Road Camelot, when she's vulnerable and you do this to her as revenge. Then after a few minutes she'll forgive you and any small grudges you have-says the coo-coo over there-will vanish as well. It's a marvelous plan. You don't always have to do the right thing. You're not perfect, no one is, but maybe Road._'

"Now that I can do."

'_Excuse me, Road Camelot a goddess? Please, she's a the Devil's spawn._' Angel Allen claimed.

'_The Noah claim to be what they are in the name of God. And besides, not all gods and goddesses are good._' Devil Allen retorted.

'_ Fine, that's true, but they're polar opposites._'

'_Opposites attract._'

'_They're enemies._'

'_Which makes this all the more fun. A forbidden love? Quite the turn-on. And damn, Road's damn sexy. Her body alone is seductive._'

'_How unsophisticated. Unlike Allen and I, we're reasonable. Right, Allen?_'

"Yes, I am."

'_Psss, Allen, Road's a badass bitch that can make your world turn upside down. You like her, so don't deny it. You want her, so don't resist. You need her and fun, and well hell, Road supplies both. I'd say those three reasons are reasonable enough to convince ya._'

'_He doesn't like her; it's hormones._' Angel Allen said. '_Be patient and you can have Lenalee. She's good, nice, very pretty, and I think she likes you._'

'_She's a friend who's brother will kill Allen if he even stares at Lenalee for more than three seconds. He ought to be banned from the Black Order. Can you imagine how many times he tried to kill an exorcist? The Black Order's only real warriors?_'

'_It's to protect her innocence. Now that's understandable, especially considering everything that has happened to Lenalee and Komui in the past. I think it's sweet._'

'_Kiss my ass! Allen, you brought Road here for a reason. Don't turn back and go on with your goal, the goal you had in mind when you captured her. Let's clear things up for Angel over here. Tell him the goal._' Devil Allen said, then poof, he vanished.

'_What was your goal, Allen?_'

Allen smiled and picked Angel Allen off his shoulder. "Devil Allen's right. I want her and can't refuse her. My goal is simple, Angel Allen, Road will have sex with me. Then, we'll have it again. And again and again, and again. She'll have it with me when I want it. When I need it."

'_You want her to become your slave?_' Angel Allen asked, horrified.

"I wouldn't say slave... I want her wrapped around my finger... No, that's not right either." Allen groaned. "Fine, yes, I want Road as my bloody sex slave. I do have feelings for her, too."

'_That's is not respectable!_'

Allen stared at Angel Allen blankly, then he stood up and walked over to the bathroom and held him over the toilet. The Angel panicked and tried getting out of his grasp, rambling about how illogical and absurd this was, but Allen didn't care. Road Camelot had to be his whether it was the wrong or right thing. Road will bend to his whims. Road... Oh, the thought alone was killing him. She better wake up soon.

"Good-bye, Angel. Bug me with anything else, but you leave Road out of this. You're my conscience. You have to love, Road, too." Allen grumbled.

'_Love? That is certainly absurd, preposterous, and illogical. So wrong and it's against my very nature and all rights. This is forbidden. Oh Lord, this is so wrong!_' Angel Allen screamed, but a deep crimson singed his face, standing out against all the white. Allen shot him a death glare, too. '_Okay, okay. I like her, too, but be reasonable Allen. There's no possible way she could like you and neither one of you can live happily ever after or run away and all that stuff you hear in fairy tales. This isn't a time for love and all. I mean... you understand, don't you?_'

"I do, but I don't agree. Master even says to take the lady while you can and don't dare upset her. You have to treat _every _lady right. Master also dislikes the Order and defies his given orders. Master also says sex is amazing. Master says... you know what, just go away." Allen said, then dropped the angel in the toilet and flushed him away. In a second the angel poofed away and Allen walked back to his seat and got back in the same position. "I will do what I want and won't change my mind."

* * *

Road's eyes fluttered. When all senses came back to her she looked around her room. Only, it wasn't her room. It was a room. It looked like a hotel room. An extravagant, beautiful hotel room. It was huge. It was a very beautiful room, but Road paid no heed to anything in it because she was searching for her candy. Which, by the way, she didn't find and that didn't make Road happy. And when Road Camelot wasn't happy, no one else was happy. However, a very shiny coat caught her attention quickly. A black and silver coat with the rose cross on the right side-left side for the the person wearing it.

Road's lavender eyes widened and she tried getting up, but realized both her hands and legs were tied up to the bed boards. She struggled pointlessly to get free, but whoever tied them made sure it was impossible for anyone to get out of it with brute strength. They would need to be ripped or for someone to untie them. She groaned and glared at the jacket. It looked so familiar. It was long like a trench coat and had a hood. The only exorcists she met thus far in the war was Lenalee, some new stupid time-reversing accommodator named... named... Mirandy... Mindy... Mira... No, much longer. Whatever, the woman was frail and panicked a lot and oh-so useless. Then there was the sweet cutie Allen Walker. Oh, how fun he had been. He was such a soft-hearted person. She smiled at the thought of him.

"You're awake?" a soft voice asked. "Wonderful."

Road shifted her head ever so slightly and found herself staring at the very exorcist she was thinking of-Allen Walker. He was smiling. How could he be smiling at me? she asked herself. Road had hurt him and his friends. She almost killed him, but he remarkably countered her surprise event she had hosted in the Rewinding Town. WOuld she have actually killed Allen, though? '_Yes, of course I would! I'm a Noah and he's an exorcist. Whether or not I like his sweetness I would have killed him, or save him and torture him later. I loved that scream of his when my candle struck his curse eye. I want to hear it again. Right now._' Road thought.

"What-no-where am I?" Road asked. Allen was plainly surprised at how conversationally and casual she sounded even as she continued to struggled meekly against the binds.

"My suite." Allen muttered once he regained himself, and he gleamed a pearly smile.

Road looked away for a moment. She was trying to get rid of this notion that washed over her mind when he smiled warmly at her. She thought, for that brief second, that Allen was adorable and she liked that, but there was more to it. There was this feeling that overwhelmed her along with that notion. When she was sure she wouldn't be overwhelmed by it again, she gazed at the handsome gentleman, and her enemy.

"I thought you would be bedridden or at the Order by now." Road uttered.

Allen's smile widened and she noticed that he had a leg cross over another. Something girls typically do and very few men try. Road being Road would normally say that was girly or something that makes people self-conscious, but for Allen, it was suitable. However, he shifted slightly and picked up a cup and took a sip of something. Road assumed water, but it could have been anything. She knew it wasn't coffee or tea. There was no yucky distinctive scent to it. When he set it down, he leaned forward and his hand caressed her cheek. There was no glove, and looking closer, she saw there hadn't been a glove on his left hand either. His thumb gently rubbed against her cheek and she squirmed her head away, causing him to frown.

While he pulled away, both his feet hit the floor with a thud as he stood. For a moment, oddly, Road saw anger flash in his eyes and grinned proudly, but that anger had disappeared so quickly and his gaze softened. He sighed, and paced around the room for awhile, all in silence. Allen stopped in front of the balcony doors and peeked out the window. The sun was setting beyond the horizon. He closed the curtains, making them overlap the other, and then turned around so he was staring at Road again. Guilt and sincerity filled those iron colored eyes.

While he walked forward, she gulped for due to this bizarre nervousness, but she knew that she held a very pissed off expression. Road was angry. At him, too. Something told her he was the one who had kidnapped her. Only he, the pathetic Mir-lady, and that Leanlee she was sure Allen liked. The looks he sent her way proved that, but now, though she continuously protested, those looks were sent Road's way. Road reprimanded herself and glared at Allen. "Why am I not at the Black Order? Or you? Why am I in this suite?" Road demanded.

"Because the Black Order doesn't know I have captured you. I'm not there because I spent a week recuperating in Miranda's hometown, then spent a few days traveling and we had to stop because of Lenalee's condition. That, and I was given an assignment with my comrade." Allen paused and he noticed Road stopped trying to get out of her new despicable binds. "I found you after destroying the last of the akuma in town. We've been here three days now and came up with nothing, but akuma. So either you have the innocence or there wasn't any to begin with and it was only rumors... or the Noah Clan's doing."

"You're more observant than I thought." Road commented, intending it to be an insult, but the smile Allen had showed he took it as a compliment. "What rumors are you talking about?"

Allen stared at her. He was unsure if he should tell her. This could be a trick. He still had days more to go of investigating with Lavi and Bookman. There may be Innocence in the town. This was a Black Order confidentiality. Then again, he's already spilled information about the investigation. "It's probably a hoax. I'm sure there's no Innocence, Road, so you needn't concern yourself with my mission." Allen said.

"Rumors aren't hoaxes."

Allen sighed. "It's really not important. I'm off duty-"

"Excorcists are never off duty."

"Yes, that's true. Very well, I'm on a break, getting ready for bed actually." Allen told her, patience radiating off of him. "Though, you've changed my plans and I don't want to discuss my silly assignment."

"Then what is it you want to discuss? You don't want to know if there was Innocence and if I have it?" Road taunted.

Allen rolled his eyes and Road found it entertaining. Allen Walker rolling his eyes at someone? What's odd was that he hardly took his eyes off of Road and that he didn't want to discuss his orders from the Order. He didn't seem to care if Road did have the Innocence if there was any at all. Maybe he wasn't worried. Maybe he told a small lie and he has the Innocence. Allen did appear to be at least wise enough to not boast about gathering the shards of Innocence. But why hasn't he told anyone about her?

"I'm curious, Road, does your head hurt?" Allen asked casually, striding over to the bedside.

"So it was you who hit my head. Damn it, Allen, where's my candy? I want my lollipops and suckers and gum and all that sweet stuff!" Road yelled angrily, trying to get off the bed now.

Allen stared at her. A strange smile crossed his features and she stopped moving around. He lightly laughed and Road got angrier and aggravated in spite of loving that melodic sound. Little did she know that Allen's mind was being very perverted today, not that she'd ever know or would've guessed. That's what he found humorous. He knew what she meant, but to him it sounded like Road was begging him, in a way, to come at her. It was turning him on and he was finding it harder to chat around with her. He could pounce on her right now and do whatever he wanted. He would've, too, but he kept in mind what that Devil Allen said. He could use this opportunity to his advantage in two different ways. To get revenge and to get his dirty way with her, and that's what he was going to do. He just hoped the usually patient, self-control Allen Walker would last through it.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Allen put his knee on the bed, hovered over Road, and caressed her cheek. Road felt a chill run down her back and she, regretting it, looked into Allen's eyes. Allen stared at her and she stared back. Road was tremendously beautiful. She was just as beautiful as Lenalee. But he wasn't satisfied. He wanted Road to turn into her Noah form. Only then will he be satisfied.

"Road, your head, does it hurt?" Allen whispered, leaning down so their mouth were inches apart.

"No!"

"Good." Allen mumbled, then he let his other leg climb on the bed and his legs straddled her, or in simple terms, were placed on either side of Road. They pressed gently against her thighs, and he left his left hand sit beside Road's head. "Change forms."

"What?" Road asked.

"You're in your human form. That's what you call this form, right? So change forms so your skin is ashen and your eyes golden."

Road continued to glare at him, but yelped when his hands moved to her waist and he was almost sitting on her. "Why didn't you tell the Black Order about me?" she asked in hopes of covering up the fact that she yelped in surprise when he touched her.

"I have my reasons. Don't worry, I won't turn you in. All you have to do is change forms and I'll let you walk away." Later on, he silently added.

"Why should I believe that?" Road was so confused. Yet she actually believed she could trust him. "If I change forms I want you to tell me why I'm here and what you are planning on doing."

Allen chuckled, sending chills down Road's back again and she could feel the goose bumps on her arms. He leaned down again and his mouth nudged the bottom of her ear. Huskily, he whispered, "I make the rules this time. Not you, Road Camelot."

Road glared at him again when he pulled away from her ear and he was inches away from her mouth again. He was slowly moving further away from Road's face and some part of Road wished he hadn't. "I don't like rules." Road claimed, but nevertheless, obeyed Allen's earlier demand.

Road's creamy white skin changed to a grayish-copper. Ashen. It happened so quickly and as that happened, Allen admired what he saw. He had a different point of view from last time and he definitely loved the close view this time. In two seconds her transformation finished. Her previously lavender eyes-ones that reminded Allen of Lenalee-were now an intense gold. Seven stigmata lined horizontally across her forehead and Allen pushed her now dark (definitely) purplish hair away. He was left breathless by her stunning appearance and knew if she was this gorgeous with clothes on, he'd have a heart attack or stop breathing entirely when he stripped her down and trust him, he will strip Road. That's part of his punishment. Though, it's pleasurable, so it wasn't much of a punishment. It will be... '_It will be_.' Allen told himself over and over.

Road looked at him expectantly and he only grinned. She'd find out why he brought her here very soon. He was going to torture her and himself. He also couldn't help but think about how lovely she was. She was tremendously beautiful and now, in her Noah form, she was so much more beautiful than Lenalee that Allen couldn't even compare or contrast them. No, it was impossible. Now, to have his way with her.

Allen let unbuttoned his shirt hastily. Road's present glare faltered and he stopped half way. How was he to take Road's clothes off when she was tied up? Damn. Well, he could just move her skirt to her ankles and since her feet were tied up, he could release Road's hands, then pin them down. He didn't want to rip her clothes off... or did he? It was a nice idea, but he wasn't going to be that rough tonight.

Hesitantly, Allen's right hand grasped Road's wrist while his left hand tried to undo the the knots he made, but to no avail. It was going by very slowly and it was wasting Allen's precious time. He grounded his teeth and Road looked at him with mockery when she saw his frustration, but he grew tired of it and activated his left arm. The giant silver claw stretch out to his side and he carefully raised it. He made precisely sure not to cut Road's perfectly smooth skin while he lift one sharp finger to cut the cloth. When he hands were released she raised them and candles materialized everywhere. Allen looked at them eerily, then back at her. She apparently had to raise her hand to control them. So he used his non-deformed hand pin them down quickly to the bed. Actually, they slammed against the headboard and she groaned again. Not a single candle was sent in his direction.

He deactivated his arm and gave her a smug look. She glared and it intensified when he began to unbutton her own blouse. Dumbfounded, shocked, and horrified, she screamed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Allen didn't answer. He was too focused to and she started resisting, but it appeared she didn't have as much physical strength as Allen thought. He was so much stronger than her. When he finished unbuttoning her blouse he-almost roughly-forced it off and threw it on the floor. He found she had nothing holding her boobs tightly against her chest. He wondered if the same went with her nether regions. Was she wearing panties or not? He'll find out.

Road blushed. She didn't know why, but she was. She was trying to look at anything but Allen, but failed. She had to look deep into his irises to find out what he was thinking and could find only lust and a smug smirk when she looked at his plush lips. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? What the hell was going on?

Allen yanked down her skirt and it went straight down to her ankles without a problem. He found pink panties covering her butt and vagina. In truth, he wanted Road to undress him, but he doubted that would happen tonight. '_Maybe next time._' Allen thought. He was positive there will be a next time. Next, Allen let his fingers crawl underneath the elastic part of Road's underwear, but when he started yanking it downwards, Road fought back. Her hands desperately tried to free themselves and she pressed her legs together tightly. She couldn't cross her legs, and pressing them together was rather tough right not because her feet were tied to one end of the backboard and the other end as well, meaning her legs were spread apart and her skirt would be stretched and ruined after this. Another reason to be mad at Allen Walker.

When she defied him, Allen sighed, smiling still. He forced her legs to spread and he swiftly pulled her panties down. He smirked again. He was victorious and he didn't expect not to be. Tonight was his night. When he had a clear view of her, he studied her body. What should he do next? How should he begin now that he had the Noah naked before him? He decided to examine her and she wondered how Allen could look so innocent even as he stripped her down against her will. She wondered how Allen could even think about it. She continued to squirm, but his grip tightened on her wrists and getting free was out of the question. Then, to her surprise, he nibbled on her ear. She gasped and manged to free one of her hands and she tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

His left hand clutched her hand and pinned it down. He kissed under her ear, then traveled down the next. He stopped at the base of her next about five minutes later. He meant it when he said he was going to torture her. He knew this would be torture to her. Road was a person who didn't like to be weak, especially in front of the enemy, so this would torment her and drive her crazy. Somehow he knew how Road was... Thinking about it, Road reminded Allen of himself. He hated being weak and if this was happening to him he'd hate it. First he would blame the other person. Next he'd despise himself. Then... he might stop struggling, finding it pointless, then maybe, depending on who it was and what was going on, he'd finally bend to the other's will. Hopefully Road was like that.

He could feel Road's pulse pump under his lips and kissed that spot several more times. Without moving his head, he looked upwards at Road. She was glaring at him again, but then she closed her golden eyes and yelled at him to release her and to stop. He did neither. Not yet. He didn't trust her yet. So he let his tongue taste her skin and lick her neck until her got to her mouth. She was still yelling at him. He bit her bottom lip and his tongue slid over it. He could taste the sweet sugar from candy she had been mowing down on earlier today. Probably in the candy shop. She tried to continue her yelling, but it was hard and Road's voice was muffled when he pressed his lips against her. Road's eyes were concealed still. He would change that soon.

Allen's lips traveled down Road's body until they reached the valley between her breasts. She started squirming more, but Allen ignored it. He planted kisses all over the valley, then he cupped her breast, looking up at Road's face with a smirk again. She was holding back a moan or gasp and that just won't do. His thumb brushed over her nipple and her eyes shot open, but all sounds were forced back. Allen frowned at this. The squirming he can handle. The fighting he can handle. Road not making sounds to show her pleasure, Allen cannot not handle that.

Allen continued to rubbed her nipple, pressing his pelvis against her. Although he would rather take the time to stare at hers now that she was naked, but he would have time for that later. He knew it wouldn't be too arousing for Road since he was still dressed, and she was still fighting, but it was driving him mad. He wanted to forget being a gentleman and throw his clothes on the floor like hers, but he reminded himself that he had to make her beg first. That's what he planned on doing. Road had to beg for it... She will, too.

Allen put all his weight on her and kissed her breasts again, but stopped at the nipple. He kissed it a few times and then he bit it. He stopped once more to look at Road. She was still glaring and biting her luscious lip, but he could see a mix of pleasure morphing into her features. He watched the pleasure become more apparent as he sucked on the nipple while his thumb rubbed the other breast's nipple. He did this for several minutes, teasing her. He switched nipples and let his hand stroke her side, her waist, and eventually, her thigh.

Road kept telling herself she hated this, but that turned into a lie. It was so pleasurable, so tantalizing. So humiliating. How could she be so weak in front of him? In front of Allen? Sure, she'll admit she had a little crush on the exorcist since she met him, but for this to happen... No, she couldn't allow it. So she forced herself to be infuriated with him, but it was so hard with he was sucking on her nipples! It was excruciating. What wasn't fair, though, was that she was naked and he wasn't.

"Do you like this?" Allen asked, raspy.

Road closed her eyes again as he met her eye. She couldn't look at him. Road was afraid that if she did she would want this. Allen was cute, no, not cute. More than cute. Hot. People thought of him as a boy so they would use cute to describe him, but this here proves he was not all childish. Allen was a man, one with needs and wants. Why doesn't he just rape her already? That's clearly what he wanted with Road and he wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding out. Road had too much pride to confess to anyone a guy let alone her alone her enemy raped her. She would not enjoy it either. She will not submit to Allen. That's what ran through her head, but oh, those gentle kisses and his tender hand was arousing her, making it tempting.

"What? Being captured and used as your slave for sex?" Road growled. "No!"

"It isn't sex yet." Allen whispered, cupping her breast again and Road opened her eyes, but quickly found his exorcist uniform across the room on a table. His boots sat underneath the table. His gloves were thrown on top of his uniform. "Do you want it to be?"

Road was so angry by the question she looked at Allen again and she jumped up, trying to his him or bang her head against his, but that didn't happen. In fact, Road accidentally turn him on with how their bodies had rubbed together and she gasped when Allen tightened his gentle hold on her breast. A smirk lay on his lips again. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

"NO! Let me go!" Road shouted.

Allen caressed her cheek and kissed her lips as if to answer and she tried to knee him in the place where it hurts most, but only made their legs rub against each other. He seemed to like the idea and let on of his leg stroke hers and he pulled away from Road's lips and began sucking on Road's neck. She shivered. Road didn't want this to happen, but it was hard to feel that way with how amazing the pleasure was when he kissed and sucked Road's skin. And this was only the foreplay. A long, taunting foreplay. Road felt like he was mocking her, but knew he wasn't.

"Why?" Road asked.

"Why what?" Allen gazed at her, his finger tracing a line up and down her neck and face soothingly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this..." Allen repeated, appearing clueless and innocent yet again. How could he feign innocence when he knew full well what he was doing to her? She just didn't know he could see through that mask she was holding for defiance. A mask that fooled even her. "For revenge," he muttered as he kissed her cheek. "For hurting my friends and me. You have no idea how vulnerable you look. I could laugh, but I'm not here to make fun of you."

"Your idea of revenge makes it seem that way."

"I wasn't finished..." Allen sucked in air. "I'm infatuated. You're a very strong, independent woman. Not the smartest, I'll say, but you do have some intelligence that could rival many people I have met before. Especially women. Most importantly, you're not beautiful. More significantly, you won't turn to puddy if you met my Master. No, you'll do that for me. Only me."

Road furrowed her brows together in confusion. That made no sense. "Infatuated? You _like_ me? I bolted your arm to a wall and used you as a pin cushion and damaged your eye which healed rather quickly." Road stared at the pentagram on Allen's forehead. "Your curse... Your curse had to be the cause of it's fast healing."

"Probably. I still have the marks from your candles penetrating my back and arms. Hurts, too."

"So why-"

"Am I infatuated?" Allen interjected. "I don't know entirely. Love is an unexpected thing, something not to take lightly. It strikes people when it wants and it won't go away for a long time, if at all. So what's the point in arguing with it and stressing yourself out?"

Allen offered a smile as he cupped her breast again. She could tell he wanted to stare at them, but respected Road enough to look at her in the eyes while they were talking. Even has he raped Road he acted as a gentleman. Now that is truly sadistic. "You know, you're sadistic. No one would ever guess it either." Road mumbled.

"Sadistic? This is the first wrong thing I've done. Actually, I think it's quite right. What other way could I use to torment my enemy to drive them insane? When we're through you will be mad about me." Allen said as he kissed her again. "Just like I am with you."

Road stopped moving entirely and exhaled sharply. She could see fighting Allen would be pointless. The lust burned his eyes and love had a strong hold on his heart. He wasn't raping her yet, but he would if she tried with all her might to escape. She knows she hasn't used all of her strength to fight him and she now knows why. Road was infatuated with Allen as well. She was arguing with herself about it. But Allen made a solid point. Why argue with it when it will continue to haunt her. She'll end up admitting it later on. She might as well accept it now, but she won't return the touching. No, she can't. Even if she liked him, he was was an exorcist... And he was the nicest and most innocent person this world has to offer and yet he trying to have sex with her. How innocent is that?

"I wouldn't say I'm sadistic. I'd say I'm a romantic. I don't want to hurt you Road. If I wanted to I could ahve had my way with you when you were unconscious. You've already had your torture about feeling weak, so why not forget it and enjoy this? I don't want to do anything unnecessary." Allen mumbled.

"I won't fight, but I'm not going to do anything."

Allen studied her for a moment, then sighed. He took her words to heart and let go of her hands. They continued to lay there and the candles around them disappeared. She wasn't as angry anymore and that released a lot of tension between them. Allen looked at her affectionately as he held both cheeks now and kissed her lips. His tongue penetrated her mouth and explored the inside. He tried to get Road to kiss him back, but she wouldn't. It wasn't as fulfilling. He pulled away. He wasn't breathless since he had parted from her after only seconds.

"Road, I love you. Call it instant attraction or love at first sight, but with every passing moment I realize why I like you."

"I thought you liked that Lenalee bitch."

"She's too kind to be a bitch. And yes, I love her, as a sister, but nothing more. The Black Order is family, but you, you're special. You're so beautiful, so, so beautiful. I can't even describe how beautiful you are. And as weird as it is, I'm attracted to your sadistic mind and I'm a major pervert now because of how I feel about you."

"Hormones."

"No, hormones aren't influencing me. I thought about the war I'm fighting. I'm scared to say I may die, so I want to do this just in case I do die soon. I don't want regrets and I want you to know how I feel... I love you, Road Camelot. I can't resist much longer and it would help if you participate. Trust me, you will touch me. Even if there isn't sparks at first, you're going to have one hell of a ride tonight. You won't be able to hold back."

"I never imagined you were so arrogant."

Allen rolled his eyes. Okay, so he was going to have to tease her a little longer. He cupped both her breasts and stroke them tenderly. He kissed her neck lovingly until he reached one of her nipples. He licked, bit, and sucked. She moaned and her hands came down on his shoulders. She attempted to push him away, but he didn't budge. Either he was very strong or she was being effortless because God did that feel so good and she didn't want it to stop, or his actions were making her weak. Road didn't want any of them to be true, but after another ten minutes of Allen harassing her she was so desperate for him to stop or just plunge in already and he was still dressed! So damn unfair. He was currently dominating her neck and she gripped the bed to force herself from wrapping them around him. That will only make him think she was enjoying this and she kept chiding herself that she wasn't supposed ot be enjoying just fuck it, she loved this.

"S-stop, Al-Allen." Road moaned.

Allen loved the way Road moaned his name. He especially loved it when Road finally caved. She sat up, he, of course, let her and she tackled his shirt. She didn't even bother to unbutton them. She hastily ripped it open and the buttons either popped off or came undone. She threw the shirt on the floor and Allen grinned. There was lust in her eyes now. She's finally cracked.

Road tried to push Allen under her, but she couldn't because of her feet we tied up still. He understood her dilemma and activated his Innocence, quickly using the claw to rip the cloth and instantly deactivated it. Road push him under her and he lay there, watching her as she kissed his strong chest. His hands were rubbing her waist and he laughed at how impatient Road was to get this done with, or for her, to get it started.

"You don't want to have foreplay with me?" he asked.

"No! I've waited long enough." she snapped as she unbuttoned Allen's pants and pulled it off of him, taking his underwear with it.

"You were waiting for me? Now that's quite the confession."

Road clutched his shoulders, taking in a deep breath then staring at Allen's now naked body. He was so not cute. Allen was hot. Sexy, even. This was so much better than having a human doll. Allen was quite the nice play toy if you asked her. Oh, how she longed for him to come inside her now. She had no doubts any longer. Allen was just too delicious to ignore. So sweet, patient, and strong. "Let me just clear something up first. You're not as old as you look, are you?" Allen said as he threw her under him again, pressing his pelvis against hers, making her moan. "Cause you look 12."

"No."

Allen didn't ask again about her age. He sucked in a deep breath as his hand rubbed between her thighs. Road stared at his porcelain skin and then his deformed arm. Her hand gently touched it and he seemed to stop breathing as well as moving. Road liked the rough texture. It was also her favorite color-red. She touched the cross on his hand and she wanted to attack him, destroy the Innocence, but she didn't. "I love your arm." she whispered.

Allen stared at her for a long time with a forlorn look, forgetting about the task at hand. So Road continued it. She grabbed his penis and her thumb brushed the tip. He gasped and she loved the sound he made. The insatiable passion came back and he forgot all about his deformed arm and Innocence. "R-Road, don't. I'm not ready for that. Please, don't do that." Allen gasped again as she stroked his erection. It was so hard.

Road laughed, pushing him under her again. Allen smiled as he let one of his fingers plunge into her entrance. She gasped from surprise and the sensation. She knew it would be better if it was his penis and not his finger. She knew what he was trying to do. Allen wanted Road to beg him to come to her, but she'd force him to do that before beg, and she attempted to, but that wouldn't work. His finger slowly moved in and out, then in circles, then back in and out. Road turned to puddy because the amazing feeling was just too much for her. Her legs buckled and she fell on top of him. He let a second finger in and he moved them in and out much faster as he carefully put her body underneath his.

"I'm in control tonight, love. You can do what you want with me next time. That means let go of my-ahhh-R-Road!" Allen's fingers stopped moving inside of her when Road rubbed his penis. His left hand reached for hers and pulled her away from his sensitive length. "I said later."

Road fought with him about that. His fingers slipped out of her and he tried to pin her down again, both wrestling to be on top, then Road eventually won. She cheated actually. She threatened him with one of her candles. He growled, surprisingly, but let her order him around. "On your knees, Allen. Trust me, you'll love this." Road ordered as she grasped his penis and rubbed it. He shivered, holding back a gasp. "Now, now, you wanted this, so don't hold back."

Road licked the tip of his erection and he immediately gasp. Like he did her, Road teased him. She licked the tip, up and down his penis, treating it like one of her lollipops and he reacted each time. Being the virgin he was, Allen was overly sensitive, but satisfied that Road finally got into this. When she couldn't resist anymore, she put her lips around the penis and sucked on it. Another sound escaped Allen and he grabbed the back of her head. She took that as permission and since she didn't want him to pull at her hair, she pushed his penis down her throat as far as she could, her tongue licking all around as her lips moved down his length. She repeated this too many times to count and Allen threw his head back. He was tempted to rock his hips back in forth to make it more enjoyable, but as much as he wanted to relish it, he had to stop it. He didn't need to let out his bodily fluids before he entered her. So he pushed her down on the bed and forced to fingers in her entrance very roughly. She glared at him from the sudden action, but that quickly melted away as he pushed his fingers in and out.

She pulled him down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "St-stop tea-teas-sing me." Road said, but he continued to tantalize her when he stuck another finger in.

"No, no. You were being bad. I told you to wait to have what you wanted with my erection, but you didn't. I wasn't ready for that."

"And I wasn't ready to be-"

"Road." Allen interrupted, but he didn't finish what he wanted to say.

Road knew though. Oh, yes, she knew, but she wouldn't let him have everything he wanted. That's what she thought at first, but then he started to pump his fingers slowly, so slowly it should be against the law. Allen Walker was so sadistic and malicious in his own way. For several minutes he did this. He even restrained himself from touching her anywhere else or kissing her, and when she kissed him, he pushed her back on the bed. Road was getting desperate. She wanted the sensation to be better. It's hard to think Allen is only 15 and a virgin.

"Al-Allen," Road mewled. "D-do it."

"Do what?" he asked dumbly. So now he was pretending to be oblivious. So evil.

Road couldn't take it. His fingers were too small and he was going at it too slow. "T-tou-ouch me. Now! Screw me now! Oh, please, Allen! Please!" How she despised herself for falling for his tricks. Each and every one of them, but Allen finally pulled his fingers out and plunged into her with a much bigger stick. She gasped at the pain and absolute pleasure that coursed through her. Looking at Allen, Road concluded he wasn't done with her yet. He went ever so slowly. She tried to lift her hips and force the thrusts despite the pain, but he pinned her down. "F-faster! Faster!"

Allen stopped moving entirely. He appeared thoughtful as his hands tightly gripped her hips. She sent him a pleading look. She wanted this. She _needed _it now. He saw that and she continued to beg him to move, to grind against her. Now he just had to get Road to scream his name.

So, complying to Road and his own wish, he thrusted, rocking his hips back and forth. When he hit a certain spot inside her Road dug her nails into his back and moan, arching into him as Allen kissed her neck. Allen thrusted faster, grunting a few times, but repeatedly hit that special spot and Road moaned. "Al-Allen... Faster... Harder." Road begged.

Allen did that. He went faster and harder, and Road began screaming. "Allen... Allen... ALLEN!" Beads of sweat sinuously ran down their faces, but neither cared as the sensations they felt were more important. Allen kissed Road's sugar-coated lips and their tongues wrestled each other. Then, Allen both reached their limits and Allen pulled out of her just in time and cum went all over. Allen had ran out of stamina and plopped on the bed beside Road, but held her in his arms. Both were panting and couldn't even force themselves to kiss the other.

A few hours later they made love again and he loved how her face scrunched up when she moaned. He relished all the feelings and all the sounds. He was sure he'd be really tired tomorrow, but he didn't care. He had gotten what he wanted and he knew Road would find him another time for more. Hell, they had sex in the bath. Both loved the orgasms that came along. Each time Allen got her to beg him and each time Road screamed out his name and complied to every wish. When morning came, Allen switched the bed sheets, took another showers, and put clean underwear and pants on. Road was still sleeping, so he made sure to be extra careful with her when he changed the sheets.

He picked up a dossier on the stand beside the bed as he drank a glass of water. He sweated so much he was dehydrated and he was gulping it all down with one swig with every cup. Road woke up and pulled him on the bed. He could feel her breasts press against his back. Road hugged him and he put the dossier down and faced her with a warm smile. "I love you, Road."

Road kissed him on the lips, savoring the taste, but when she tried to unbutton his pants, he stopped her. She pouted her lips, but he didn't comply. "My comrades will be here soon. If they hear us I'll be in trouble. I love you, but the Black Order has become like family to me."

"So joining me is out of the question. Well, damn, Allen, how are we supposed to be together?"

"I want you for more than sex, but right now... That's not going to happen. Of course, we can meet up and have dates...?" Allen mumbled as he handed her her clothes. "Please get dressed. It's hard to talk when you look like that."

Road reluctantly got dressed. "Dates are boring. Sex is fun." she said and Allen laughed.

"I'm not that shallow."

"You were going to rape me, Allen."

"I was not."

"Yeah, you were."

"Maybe... Though my conscience wouldn't allow that. Then again he didn't allow me to have sex with you in general, but... never mind." Allen said when Road gave him a weird look, her subtle way to tell him he was crazy. Maybe he was. He did love her and he saw an angel and devil, both trying to talk him in or out of grinding against Road. While he was thrusting inside Road last night he saw them again. The angel was trying to talk him out of doing it again or something, but he gasped and moaned like the original Allen and started encouraging Allen to got faster. He was crazy, wasn't he? "We'll meet up again and spend time with each other."

"But-" Road protested, but couldn't find any words to argue with him.

"Hopefully when this war is over we can run off together. I mean it when I say I want to live a life with you after this. For now you'll just have to be my sex slave." Allen whispered seductively. "Okay?" And the innocence was back. Oooh, his dark side gave her goose bumps.

"Oh, so I'm a slave?"

Allen rolled his eyes again as he handed her a small bag. It was Road's candy. She happily took it and ate that for breakfast. The argument she planned on having with him didn't happen. When she remembered it, she didn't say anything anyways. She didn't want to ruin his enthusiastic optimism. Either one of them could die in this war and she was convinced Allen would die if he continued to be as weak and soft-hearted as he was. The other Noah would kill him in seconds. Even if he did live long enough, she was also convinced the Noah would win the war. She didn't want to bring it up. "I love you, Allen."

Allen hugged her. "You should go now."

"I don't want to."

A knock at the door startled her and she wondered if Allen had known it was coming. She assumed he did, because he looked at the clock on the wall and said something about them being on time. Road opened her checkered, heart-shaped door and left. She didn't look back at Allen, but she regretted that. For a long time he stayed on her mind. Even as the weeks turned to months. They met a few times. They had a whole bunch of fun together when they could. Sometimes they were so heated up they didn't even wait to get to a bed. There was one time when she let him in her dream world and oh, did she forget mention how often she saw him in his dreams? He was always so pleased in the morning. The best thing, no one suspected a thing. It hurt her, though, to have to fight him. But as time went on, she was being persuaded into thinking the Black Order could actually (possibly) beat them. Especially with Allen on their side.

* * *

One night, Road found the Black Order's new Headquarters and snuck into Allen's room. He was asleep, naked and perfect. Maybe she was sleazy or something, but she wanted to have sex with him again. They haven't had it in a couple of months and it was killing her. Though, being on opposite sides in this war also killed her inside. She looked at the other bed in the room that his stalker slept. He was going to be gone for a day. Thankfully. So she walked over to Allen, undressed, and kissed Allen's body. He never woke up, but he still moaned. He even said Road several times. '_So he's having a nasty dream about me. Well, that's turn that into reality.' _Road thought.

She licked his penis. He stirred, his hands threading through Road's hair. He was half asleep now. So she lovingly licked his length even more, but then stopped and rubbed it. He was mewling and she loved that look on his face. She kissed his lips as her hands continued to play with his erection, then she humped him. She rocked her hips and he woke up with a start, his newly formed Innocence activating-Crown Clown. When he saw it was only Road, he let his Innocence deactivate as he smirked. "I missed you." he moaned.

Road lifted, then went down again. Allen let her do what she want him for awhile, but then he pushed her to her knees. He got behind her and held her hips. "We're going to try something new." he whispered, and then started fucking her through the ass. He swung his hips forward roughly at first and Road gasped in pain, but when he continued swinging, the pain morphed into pleasure. "Everyone... is onnnnnnn-ah... ah... an assignment... Scream."

Road screamed and moaned. Allen made love to her many times through the night. Through the ass and so many other positions. He especially loved it when he put her legs around his neck because then he had a better view of her face. To her it felt like Allen was screwing her for hours and she loved it. The sensations only got better. "Allen! Ah... harder, faster... Allen!"

Road was glad that she was able to sleep with Allen tonight. They were allowed to have special, quality time with each other until noon. That's when Link came back and Road had snuck away. Again. She really hoped one day she and Allen could live together.

As for Allen, mirth filled his eyes. He succeeded in completing his goal.

* * *

**Okay, this was a request by jameis, and this was also my first time with lemon. Sorry if the oneshot was too long or too over-done. There might be some quirks. I just hope I met minimal expectations. I may do a story with lemon-likely RoadxAllen pairing-but I have to finish my current story. Please review to let me know if I did alright and if there's anything I need to improve. I hope everyone who read enjoyed it.**


End file.
